Nasal cannulas are used to deliver respiratory gases for therapeutic effect, including O2 therapy, treatment for sleep apnea, and respiratory support. However, treatment with certain types of nasal cannulas may be limited by the lack of information available on important treatment parameters. These parameters include information regarding the gases within the user's upper airway, such as pressure, flow rate, and carbon dioxide build-up. These and other data may be useful in judging the efficacy of treatment as well as for controlling and monitoring treatment.
In addition, prior art nasal cannula designs (especially those designed for neonatal oxygen therapy) may undesirably create a seal with the user's nares, which may have detrimental effects on the user's health.